


The Rising of the Crow

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, F/F, M/M, Nekomata, Slow Build, Tengu, Yosei, established relationships - Freeform, will update tags as i progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata, a member of the Karasuno clan, is probably the most powerful Tengu of his time. Unfortunately there's a Tengu out there who wants to take his powers. When the three demon clans along with Karasuno band together to protect him, the other finds a way to get inside without any of them knowing. Hinata has to find a way to make it out of this situation alive, or the fate of all of his friends are on the line. Will he be able to save them and himself, or will the other succeed in his plan?</p><p>----</p><p>EXTENDED HIATUS. I WILL BE BACK WITH THIS FIC SHORTLY, ISSUES HAVE ARISEN WITH IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first chapter fic in god knows how long. I'm coming out of a rough patch of writers block so I'm writing this story in hopes of helping that. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, or even how often I'm going to be able to update. All I know is that you're in for a wild ride. I've researched most everything and just have to plan out each chapter. I hope you guess enjoy my self-indulgence demon au.  
> \-----  
> This chapter is kinda slow. I had to explain a lot of things just to get the ball rolling but I hope it was enjoyable enough to at least read. Next chapter will be much more interesting. I promise. Also this chapter is really short and I'm sorry, I just didn't want to bore you with anything more.

The ground was soaked with the previous nights rain. The trees groaned as the wind passed through the leaves, leaving an eerie song ringing through early morning air. Hinata groaned as the cold filtered through his body, his muscles stiff. Unrelenting shivers coursed through his body as he tried to wake himself up. Cold mornings where one’s he had witnessed for decades, but something he never got used too. Opening his eyes he looked up at the tattered ceiling of their shelter. Boards were splintering and bowing, leaves were slipping through the cracks and littering the dirt ground. Sitting up he ran his hand through his hair, teasing the knots out. 

Mornings were always peaceful. Birds chattered happily, even under the grey sky of an oncoming storm. Hinata liked mornings, he liked waking up early and getting the fire started before the others woke. He liked breathing in the cold morning air, despite how much he hated the way it made him feel when he woke up. Stepping out of his bed he quietly made his way to the makeshift wardrobe in the middle of the room. Pulling out a grey sweater and some tattered jeans he slipped them on, making sure to not wake the other inhabitant of the room. Glancing at the other bed, a small smiled slipped onto his lips. 

 Kageyama always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Hinata may not have admitted it out loud, but he liked watching him sleep. He liked seeing an expression other than his normal grimace. It was a sight that only he saw, and he liked it. Turning his head away from the dark haired male he quietly exited their shelter, heading for the logs at the back of the kitchen. Hinata lived with the rest of Karasuno. Kageyama and him were the newest of the bunch to join. He’d been with them for about forty years at this point, something he was proud to say. 

 Karasuno was the largest clan of Tengu he had come across, totaling at a rather large number of seventeen. Actually they were the largest clan of any demon he had run across. Most only numbered between 7-9 members. A smaller number was more manageable, but it was never as loud, at least it was never more rambunctious as they were. Hinata smiled as he remembered the few clans he had stayed with before finding his home in Karasuno. The Nekoma clan were the last clan he had stayed with. They were a clan of nine Nekomata, cat demons. They were a rather quiet bunch, but he enjoyed it. Kuroo, their leader, was fun to be around, always finding something to do. Kenma was more reclusive. You could usually find him in the infirmary, making sure they had enough stock to keep the rest of them healthy. His first clan was the Fukurodani clan. They were a group of seven tengu, much like him, but all of them turned into owls. They were an incredibly fun clan to be with. Bokuto, their leader, was always up to something. Akaashi (for all intents and purposes was their co-leader) tried to keep him in check, but never succeeded much to his dismay. Bokuto was about as energetic as he was and they were always yelling about something.

 Dropping the kindling next to the fire pit he sat down to start stripping the wet bark. Bundling a small group of it together to get the fire started, throwing more bark on it as he continue stripping the wood. Hinata was a rather young Tengu, only about eighty-six years old. He’d been on his own since he could remember, his mother had taken his younger sister and left him. He didn’t know the reason why, but he didn’t resent her for it. He’d found a new home, a home where he felt he belonged, and he wasn’t sure if they would have done that if he hadn’t been left alone. 

 He remembered stumbling across the camp one day, the fever he had at the time clouded most of his memory. He was nursed back to health by Suga and Yachi, one of them at his side at all times. When his fever broke and was able to move about he had met Daichi, the leader of their group. When he found out that all of them were crow tengu’s he knew he found his home, never once looking back. Demons in general liked to stay with their kind. Sure Tengu’s could stay with other Tengu’s that didn’t turn the same as them, but it was never the same. It was something that no one could explain, it just felt _right_ when you were with the same of your kind. 

Throwing the rest of the kindling into the pit he waited until there was enough fire to start putting the logs on, stacking them carefully so the fly away embers wouldn’t burn anyone who was close. Looking back at his shelter he chuckled at the thought of him and Kageyama first meeting. Kageyama had come to the camp when he was still sick. He didn’t meet him until a few days afterwards. He remembered seeing him from a distance and felt something tug in him. He started to ignore it though after he had his first conversation with him. Insults had been thrown between the two, the rest of the camp were afraid they weren’t going to get along at all. They’d been forced to room together and the tension between them only seemed to worsen. Eventually though the insults they threw had no meaning behind them and soon enough you could barely find the two away from each other. 

Hinata knew that he liked Kageyama more than just a normal friend soon after the tension faded, but neither of them acted upon it. The one inconvenience with being a demon was that you knew who your soulmate was the moment that you met them. There was always a pull for them, you felt increasingly lonely the longer you were away from them, and a euphoric happiness when you were with them. The only reason it was an inconvenience for them was the fact that they were both stubborn, neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it. So here they were, forty years later and they still hadn’t admitted anything. 

He’d been pulled aside many times by Suga telling him to just go for it. Suga was Daichi’s mate, and very much the mother of the group. Each time he had just laughed and said that the world would have to end before they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Hinata was pulled out of his memory when he heard the sound of leaves underneath the foot of an approaching person. 

“Morning Hinata.” 

“Morning Takeda.” 

Hinata smiled as Takeda sat next to him, taking in the heat of the fire. Takeda was one of the three elders of the group, the oldest with only a year before he turned one hundred. Ukai, his mate was only about ninety-six and the youngest elder, Akiteru, Tsukishima’s brother, was ninety-two. He liked Takeda, he was quiet but he always had the health and safety of everyone at the forefront of his mind. He never seemed to act his age but then again when did anyone in their group. 

“Thanks for always starting the fires in the morning. I know that Asahi appreciates not having to start it before he starts breakfast.” 

“Oh it’s not a problem. You know I like the mornings, its the only quiet time I get really.” 

“A surprising sentence coming from the loudest person here.” 

Hinata turned around and shot a glare towards the approaching boy. 

“Shut it Bakageyama. At least I know how to smile.” 

“Whatever dumbass.” 

Kageyama sat down next to Hinata, sticking his hands out to the fire to warm up. Hinata just smiled and stared at the fire for a while longer until the rest of the clan woke up. Asahi being the next one to start on breakfast before Noya and Tanaka could wake up to complain about their hunger. By the time the sun had risen high enough behind the clouds to cast a grey light upon their camp everyone was gathered around the fire talking and laughing. These were the times that Hinata liked the most. His family surrounding him, a simple reminder that he loved these people and everyone loved him back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno host the mid-winter festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest with you I had this chapter almost finished like a week ago then Fire Emblem Fates came out. I finished all three games in six days and I'm not ashamed.

The ground was littered with a soft layer of snow, but that didn’t stop the happiness spreading through the campground.

“Hinata go put the lights up around your shelter and light them.”  
“Yes Suga.”

Hinata grabbed a pile of the paper lanterns and trudged back through the war zone to his shelter to hang the lamps. They were getting ready for the mid-winter festival. All of the nearby clans were going to come and it honestly was just one big party. He could hear Daichi yelling something to Noya and Tanaka who were more than likely goofing off. Finishing up the lanterns he lit them, standing back to stare at the lights. He loved nights almost as much as he loved mornings. He especially loved when they put up the lanterns. There were hundreds littered throughout their camp, lighting up almost every spot available.

Asahi and Tsukishima were at the fire getting the food ready before the other clans started to arrive. Those two were an unlikely pair but they were the best cooks in the group. Asahi was rather bashful, despite is bear type stature and the rather menacing look he wore when he wasn’t paying attention. His mate was Nishinoya, the second loudest person in the clan right next to Hinata. Tsukishima was probably the most reserved person here. He made it seem like he hated these parties and their clan in general, but all of them new that if it came to it he would give his life for them. Tsukishima’s mate was Yamaguchi, another slightly reserved kid. Yamaguchi on the other hand tended to be able to interact with people more, he also had the tendency to get caught up in the wave of happiness and get rather loud, something that pissed Tsukishima off, but he wouldn’t say anything.

Hinata started to make his way back to the fire before he was pulled into one of the shelters, squeaking from surprise.

“Hinata, I need you to tell me if this looks alright.”

Hinata looked at Yachi, the youngest girl in their group. She was clothed in a long sleeve white sweater with blue bands and a red bow in the middle. She was wearing blue jean short shorts with cat leggings covering her legs. A pair of grey long socks peeked through the top of her red boots.

“Yachi you look absolutely amazing, but aren’t you going to be freezing out there.”  
“Nah, I’ll be fine. But are you sure Kiyoko is going to like this?”  
“Yachi, you’re her mate. She’s going to like you in anything you wear. Trust me, she’s completely head over heels for you, even if she doesn’t like to show it.”

Yachi was one of the younger members of the clan. Only a year younger than him. They had become best friends almost the moment that they had spoken. If Hinata wasn’t with Kageyama he was probably with Yachi. He loved the girl much like a sister and would do absolutely anything for her. Her mate, Kiyoko, was a tall dark haired girl. Quiet most of the time, but she always brought an air of fun to the group. It was comforting to be around the tall girl and no one complained about how quiet she could be.

“I know that Hinata, but are you sure about this outfit.”

Hinata just chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

“Yachi, you look absolutely amazing. You know I wouldn’t lie to you. I’m just afraid you’re going to catch a cold or something. You know Suga is going to fret over you, you are a healer too.”  
“Oh shush about that Hinata. There are going to be enough bodies in this camp that we won’t have to worry about it. Plus if any of us get cold we can always convince Iwazumi or Kyotani to make it a little warmer.”

Hinata laughed at the thought of that. Iwazumi and Kyotani were apart of the AobaJousai clan, or Seijoh for short. They were a group of nine Yosei, or Faeries from the western culture. They lived in the trees and kept the peace between the the clans below. Each one of them are able to control a certain element. Iwaizumi and Kyotani were both fire wielders and were able to make spaces warm if needed.

“I doubt either of them would be able to do that with alcohol in their system. They’re probably going to end up setting our camp on fire.”  
“Oh god, yeah let’s not suggest that.”  
“Yachi you look perfect but I have to go get changed myself. Love you.”

Hinata kissed Yachi on the forehead and waved as he jogged out of her shelter into his own. Opening the flap he was surprised to see Kageyama sitting on the bed looking at… well nothing. Entering he just shrugged and went to his closet, looking for something more fancy to wear tonight. They rarely dressed up so most everyone took this opportunity to do so.

Finding a black button up shirt he threw it on along with some black slacks. Digging further in the back he smiled when he came across what he was looking for. It was a maroon satin blazer with black cuffs. It wasn’t entirely too formal but it did make him look good. Closing the door he walked up to the mirror and adjusted his shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons and slipping on his blazer, keeping it buttoned. He really enjoyed the few times they were able to dress up without worry of them getting their clothes dirty.

Turning around he noticed Kageyama staring at him.

“Something the matter?”  
“You look really good Shou.”

Hinata’s face turned a vibrant red at the mention of his nickname. It wasn’t often that they called each other by their first names, much less by his shortened version. Sitting down on his bed he pulled on his black converse, a smile stuck onto his face.

“You coming?”  
“I need to get dressed first. I’ll meet you out there.”  
“Alright.”

Hinata stood up from the bed and made his way out of his shelter to the fire pit. He barely made it to the clearing before he heard people come to the entrance of their shelter. Looking up he smiled and made a beeline directly for the person in front.

“Bokuto!”  
“Hey there little squirt.”

Hinata launched himself into Bokuto’s arms, hugging him as the other twirled him around.

“How are you Hinata. It’s been a while since we’ve last seen each other.”  
“It’s been great. How have you been?”  
“Oh you know, the same old same old. Though Akaashi seems to just find something to complain about regarding me more often.”

Hinata sniggered and leaned up to whisper into Bokuto’s ear.

“Maybe you shouldn’t keep denying him.”  
“Hinata!”

Bokuto’s face burned a bright red as Hinata bounced away giggling.

“At least I’m able to tell the one I love that I love him. I’m sure you and Kageyama are still being the most stubborn people to have ever graced this Earth.”  
“Bokuto we’re demons remember.”  
“Oh, you wanna play like that. Come here you little idiot.”

Bokuto and Hinata promptly started to chase each other around the camp. Akaashi just rolled his eyes and led the others to the camp fire, greeting Daichi and the others.

“I can’t go a minute without Bokuto riling up someone.”  
“At least here he has someone that matches his energy level.”  
“Thankfully.”  
“Y’all are the first one’s here. I’m sure Seijoh will be coming soon and Nekoma right after. Then again we all know how long Kuroo takes to get ready so maybe we shouldn’t wait for them.”

They all paused thinking for a moment before laughing.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

After a while Bokuto and Hinata had rejoined the group, by that time Seijoh and Nekoma had shown up and Oikawa was having a drinking contest with Kuroo while their significant others stood arms crossed with disbelieving faces.

“We aren’t even thirty minutes in and you guys already have to get in a competition.”  
“Iwa-chan don’t be a stickler. Go find Daichi I’m sure he’d drink with you.”  
“I really don’t think I want too right now.”

Daichi just chuckled and handed Iwaizumi a beer.

“Loosen up a little. Oikawa’s gonna be fine plus you guys and your fucking magical powers are able to take more alcohol than us lowly non-magical folk.” “I wouldn’t go as far as saying non-magical.”  
“I’m joking Iwazumi. Take the beer and drink it.”

The other just shrugged and downed the beer in a few gulps, loosening up a little.

“Daichi Daichi. Have you seen Kageyama?”

Daichi turned towards the ball of orange before shaking his head.

“Has he come out of y’alls shelter yet? I saw him go in there earlier but I don’t think I ever saw him leave.”  
“Do you think he’s been acting strange lately?”  
“A little, but I think I know the reason why, and you probably should too.”

Hinata just looked at Daichi like he was speaking an entirely different language before shrugging and running off.

“He’s the most thick headed person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”  
“He’s just a child Daichi.”  
“Suga he’s like 86.”  
“Yeah but that’s what… 16 in human years… Still a kid.”

Daichi just shook his head and took the beer that Iwazumi handed him, pulling Suga in closer and joining the conversations around the fire.

“Hey Kageyama you in here?”

Hinata poked his head in their shelter only to find it empty.

“Where the hell did the bastard go? He said he’d be right out that was nearly an hour ago.”

Closing the flap he turned around and scanned the camp, he couldn’t see him at all, then again there were a lot more heads than normal but usually he stuck out… Not this time. He decided it would probably be better to look for him where there weren’t people, the back of the camp sounded like a good idea. Walking along the rows of shelters he looked up at the stars. The lanterns were starting to thin out, only here to guide people to their shelters when needed. Reaching the back he noticed Kageyama leaning against the fence, looking out.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?”

Kageyama turned to look at Hinata and just shrugged, facing the forest again. Hinata huffed but went to stand next to him, unfortunately the fence was too tall for him to lean on like Kageyama was. Sighing he turned around and leaned his back on it, looking at Kageyama. He’d actually dressed up. He wore a pair of black slacks with a dark purple button up. A black suit vest topping it all off. Hinata had to admit, he cleaned up really well.

“How long have we known each other?”

Hinata raised his eyebrow when he looked up at Kageyama’s question.

“It’s been about forty years I guess.”  
“Don’t you ever get tired?”  
“Of what?”  
“Holding back.”  
“Kageyama what are you talking about?”

Hinata stood up and looked at Kageyama as he turned to him. Why was he acting so strange lately? It didn’t make any sense to him.

“Kageyama you’ve been acting strange lately, and whether I want to admit it or not I’m worried about you. Do you want to leave the clan? Is that was this is about… are you bored of us. Of me?”  
“Shou no, never. I’d never get tired of the clan, never of you.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“Honestly you’re the most unobservant person I’ve ever met.”  
“Rich coming from you.”  
“Shut up dumbass.”

Kageyama let one of his rare smiles spread across his face, letting one of his hands rest on Hinata’s cheek. He’d been putting this off for too long. Their little game of waiting was killing him and honestly, he didn’t care if he ‘lost’. Leaning down he pressed their lips together, something he had been wanting to do for far too long at this point. Pulling away he chuckled at how bright red Hinata’s face was.

“T-Tobio.”  
“Shou, It’s been forty fucking years since we both found out, how much longer did we expect this to go on? I think it’s safe to say I love you.”

Hinata spluttered, burying his face in Kageyama’s chest. The other just sighed and hugged him.

“How is it that you’re older than me but you’re still more of a child than I am.”  
“Shut up. And.. Yeah, I love you too. Can we promise to never do that again. We get too intense in our contests.”  
“Yeah, it’s a promise. Now come on, lets get back to the party.”

Hinata stepped back and nodded, taking Kageyama’s hand in his. It’s not like the fact that they loved each other was a secret, it was obvious almost the moment they had met each other. Forty years would probably seem like such a long time to any human, but with Tengu’s life spans it was merely like the blink of an eye. After you reached 100 you stopped counting in specific years, just loose decades and centuries.

Kuroo was the first person to notice the two returning to the party, and of course he wasn’t going to let it go silent. His eyes slipped to their intertwined hands and an absolutely shit eating grin spread across his face.

“Fucking finally! Guess what guys, Hinata and Kageyama finally admitted their disgusting amount of love for each other.”

Kageyama almost turned around and walked back out of the party area but Hinata kept his grip firm on him. Hinata turned his eyes to Daichi and Suga who seemed to have the happiest grins spread across their faces.

“Yeah yeah Kuroo. Shut up and go kiss Kenma or something.”  
“Shouyou please don’t give him the idea.”  
“Aww don’t be like that, you know I love you more than anything.”

Kuroo grinned and pulled Kenma in, kissing his forehead. Kenma just batted his face away but didn’t try too hard to get him to move. Hinata smiled and pulled Kageyama to get some food, his stomach telling him angrily that he hadn’t eaten since the morning.  
———  
The man stood below the tree waiting for this meeting to start. His feathers rustled as the wind swept through them, his long talons clicking together in annoyance.

“You’re late.”  
“Ah my dear boy. We do not operate on time alone. We are not like you.”

The man bristled in anger, wanting to lash out but knowing that if he did so his contract would never be made.

“Why did you call me here tonight.”  
“I want to make a contract with you. I need to get rid of a certain person, and I want his powers.”  
“But you know we cannot alone take his life, it is against our bindings.”  
“I know that. I will kill him. I just need you to make a contract with me that when you come to take his soul, his power gets passed onto me.”  
“And what happens if you fail?”

Again, the shadow only served to anger him, but he couldn’t let his anger grab ahold of him.

“What do you want?”

The shadow before him took a moment as if to think about it.

“I want your power if you fail. If you die I will take your power and make sure that no one born after you is a tengu. Your line will vanish the minute that the last of your kind is killed.”  
“Fine you can have it. I’m not going to fail. How are we going to seal this?”  
“Give me your heart feather.”

The man’s eyes opened wide, what the hell was he thinking.

“Don’t pretend like you have anyone you care about more than the boys power. This is my price if you succeed. You’ll never find your soul mate. And you certainly don’t need this feather when you’re dead so it’s a win, win really.”

The man eyed the shadow. He wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t come across his soulmate so he wouldn’t be hurting anyone else.

“Fine.”

Reaching up he grabbed the feather over his heart and pulled, a searing pain shot through his body, his knees giving out on him.

“Fuck that hurt.”  
“Hand it over.”

The man headed the feather over to the shadow, a grey scaly hand reaching out to grip onto it.

“With these words I declare our contract sealed. Your life and power is mine if you fail, if you succeed you gain what you’ve always wanted.”

The man let go of the feather and watched it disappear as the shadow disappeared. Standing back up he took a breath and tried to ignore the pain coursing through him. It was time.  
———  
“Oikawa stop teasing him.”  
“Yeah, get your weird flying ass away from me.”

By this time of the night Kageyama might have had a little too much to drink and Oikawa was not one to let this opportunity go to waste.

“Weird flying ass. Kags you grow wings on your arms, and have talons for hands and feet. I wouldn’t call me the ‘weird flying ass’.”  
“You wanna fight Oi? Cause it sounds like you wanna fight.”

Kageyama clumsily stood up, trying to mimic a fighting stance. Everyone else was sitting happily at the camp fire watching this unfold. Bokuto kept trying to get bids on who would win if this was an actual fight. Washio and Akinori had bid that Kageyama would knock himself out from a fall. Wataru, Komi, and Yamato said that Oikawa was going to win. Both all of Karasuno and Nekoma said that Hinata was probably going to be the one to knock Kageyama out just to get him to shut up. Seijoh of course was all for Oikawa, except for Akaashi who not so secretly hoped that Kageyama would land a lucky blow and knock the brunette out.

“I really don’t think that you guess should be betting on them.”  
“Suga you know they aren’t going to fight, it’s all good and fun.”  
“But Daichi…”

Suga looked nervously between Oikawa and Kageyama. Despite his obvious bet he was still worried.

“Hinata what do you think.”  
“I think whatever happens either of them deserve it.”  
“Cold.”

Hinata just laughed and watched the two in the middle of their little ring. The entire night he couldn’t stop smiling. Just looking at Kageyama made him incredibly happy. The other was right, he couldn’t believe just how tired of holding back he was. Holding his hand up over his heart he gripped it and smiled. His heart feather, it truly belonged to Kageyama now. It was a cheesy thing for a Tengu’s to have, but it was something that he had always known, all Tengu’s did.

“Hinata come on, fight Oikawa with me.”  
“Actually I think I’m just going to sit here with my beer and pretend that I don’t love you.”

Kageyama turned to Hinata, his eyes wide.

“Asssshooooooole.”

Oikawa doubled over laughing, gripping onto Iwazumi for help.

“Kageyama you’re drunk, sit down.  
“No. You said you didn’t love me.”  
“I said I was pretending that I didn’t love you idiot.”

Kageyama frowned and grabbed at his beer, taking another swig.

“You’re so mean to me sometimes.”  
“And you’re incredibly drunk right now, perhaps you should lay off on the beer.”

Kageyama just shook his head and sat down next to Hinata, a huff escaping his lips. Hinata smiled and leaned his head on the others shoulder, content with where he was, with where they were finally. He was surrounded by not only his family but his closest friends and they were all enjoying themselves, and honestly the night hadn’t even really started.

“It’s a good night.”

Kageyama hmmed next to him, his beer to his lips.

“Maybe we should call it a night Kageyama?”  
“Yeah sure.”

The two of them got up and said their goodbyes before heading to their shelter. Hinata had to make sure that Kageyama got changed and tucked into his bed before he went to his. Lying down he smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would start a new day and practically a new life. Placing his hand over his heart he sighed, that feather, Kageyama’s feather, it finally belonged to him. Hinata closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep, happier than he ever thought was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read over this simply because I needed to get this out. I'm sorry it took so long y'all but it shouldn't be this long next time. (Who am I kidding Twilight Princess HD comes out on Friday and I'm fucked) I'll try to get it out sooner though, hopefully this chapter isn't as awful as my brain is making it out to be. 
> 
> Castle Address: 14440-50304-80203-70176 (In case any of y'all play and want to visit me. Warning it'll change cause I have four different files I go through on the daily.)
> 
> If you wanna stop by and say hi or smth  
> Tumblr: flyhinatashoyo.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @flyvolleybirbs


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer hates me. It shut down once and didn't save my work. It updated, I saved my work to my desktop for easy access, and it didn't save. Needless to say, I was extremely frustrated and it took a while to fully pump out this chapter. Sorry for being so late with it.

Hinata stood at the edge of the camp waiting for Kageyama to come out from their shelter. It was a few days after the party and their turn to head to the local village to get supplies. They went down about once a month. The money they used they got from odd jobs they took on here and there. Usually it was delivery jobs. They were quick with there wings and never disappointed. Occasionally a missing person would come up and they would look for them as well. Their keen sense of smell and eye sight helped them greatly during those jobs. They paid well and not having to use their money on trivial objects left them with a fair amount for food each month.

 

When Kageyama finally breached the front entrance of their shelter Hinata sighed. He was getting rather cold just standing there and their horse was getting antsy as well. Horses where essential to them, even if they were able to fly. With trips every month and the occasional injury or sickness having a horse came in quite handy.

 

“Kageyama what took you so long. I’m freezing out here.”

“It’s nothing Shou. I just took my time.”

 

Hinata grumbled and stuck his tongue out at the raven haired boy. He didn’t like it when Kageyama talked to him so gently when he was irritated with him, it was hard to stay mad at him. Kageyama just chuckled and shoved one hand in his pockets and got on the horse. He reached over and helped Hinata on, wrapping his arms around him as he grabbed the horse’s reigns. Hinata flushed a bright red but leaned back into Kageyama’s warmth. They had rode tandem plenty of times before but with their newfound relationship things were different between them.

 

They still fought, they still got angry at each other. But at the end of the day both of them loved one another. It had always been that way, but now the physical aspect was brought into the loop. They still slept separately – their shelter would need rearranging before they were able to push their beds together – but they kissed more often, they would brush up against each other during the day more, and as much as Kageyama would love to deny it, they gave each other sappy looks more often. Tanaka was always the one to point it out if he was near by. He seemed to thrive off of embarrassing the two newest members of their clan, and neither of them thought that was ever going to change.

 

After about an hour their horse led them to the edge of the village. They tied her up and made their way into the already bustling streets. Hinata loved coming down here. Most people knew who they were already, a small group of people who made a home for themselves in the forest. No one questioned it but they always tended to try to get them to move closer or even into town. Of course that was something that must never happen. These humans couldn’t know their true nature. Time had warped the human’s perception of them and they had been come to be known as demons. Apparently they were the harbingers of war is one religion but then they were gods in another religion. It never really mattered to them. Most Tengu were peaceful folk who just wanted to live out their days with people of their kind and most definitely not wanting to start any wars.

 

Hinata bounced around from stall to stall buying what they needed and talking to the townsfolk. Kageyama just followed quietly behind him, making sure that he didn’t bump into anyone or drop anything in his arms. After an exhausting few hours they had finally done their shopping and Hinata was looking into the window of a jewelry shop. A small black pendant had caught his eye. Usually they didn’t trifle with such things as this. They lived long lives and things like this were pointless to them. Trinkets that would waste away before they ever came close to their own death. The pendant was encrusted with black diamonds, a small black bird with it’s wings stretched out. His eyes were small orange tourmaline’s making the bird stand out even more. Next to it was a bird the exact same shape and color, except this birds eyes were made out of a Grey Moonstone, causing Hinata to take in a deep inhale of air.

 

“Look Kageyama, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s a trinket Hinata, it means nothing.”

“Oh that doesn’t matter, it’s us. One bird’s eyes are orange, and the others grey.”

 

Hinata seemed breathless as he talked. He’d never been so mesmerized by anything like this before, yet something was drawing those two pendants to him. He loved them more than he thought he could ever love something as trivial as this.

 

“Hinata, we have to go. We need to be back by lunchtime.”

 

Hinata turned and nodded, a dejected look settled on his face.

 

“You’re right, let’s go.”

 

When they had made it back to the horse they checked to make sure they had everything.

 

“Hinata you forgot to pick up Lemon Balm, Suga asked us to pick some up since he had trouble finding any in the forest.”

“Oh, you’re right.”

“Stay here and check that we have everything else, I’ll go back and get it.”

 

Hinata nodded and watched as Kageyama walked away. After a while he returned and Hinata had placed himself on the ground by a tree, fiddling with the leaves on the forest floor.

 

“Hinata come on, it’s time to leave.”

 

Hinata just nodded and stood up, waiting for Kageyama to get on the horse so he could get some help up. Kageyama put away the bundle of herbs before looking at Hinata. The smaller boy just looked so sad, and he knew the exact reason why. It wasn’t strange for Hinata to become attached to something like this that the humans made. He always had a much larger heart. If anything was beautiful and caught his eye then it didn’t matter what it was or how useless it was, if he was able to purchase it and help out the humans then he was more than happy to do so. Kageyama walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Hinata mop of wild hair.

 

“Look Hinata, maybe you can earn some extra money on your own and come back and buy them. This isn’t our money to spend willy nilly and you know it. I don’t really understand how you can become attached to something so simple as that, but It’s just another thing about you that I love. Now cheer up. Daichi isn’t going to want to see that frown on your face when we get back to the camp, he’ll blame me for upsetting you.”

 

Hinata snickered into Kageyama’s chest but nodded and pulled away from the others grip.

 

“You’re right. They were just so beautiful; I was mesmerized by them. Now help me onto the horse.”

 

Their trip back wasn’t quite as silent as the first. The two of them bickered about this and that. It was pleasant though, their banter wasn’t what you would call normal, but it was definitely something you could call their own. Kageyama pulled the horse to a stop not to far from the camp when a hooded figure stepped into their path.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Kageyama was on edge, he’d never seen this man in any part of their woods and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

 

“I want that small thing between your arms.”

 

Hinata looked confused for a minute before pointing to himself.

 

“You want me?”

“Of course I do. You have something of mine and I want it back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve never met you before in my life.”

 

The hooded assailant laughed, his voice a deep velvet.

 

“It’s not something you willingly took from me. But that doesn’t matter, I want it back. _Now._ ”

 

Hinata and Kageyama watched as the man broke free from his cape and into the form of a Tengu. He looked similar to an eagle, someone they had never seen before. They both jumped off the horse and transformed themselves. Black feathers enveloped both of them, Hinata’s only difference was that where his hair was, several orange feathers spattered throughout the black feathers. Something that only he had in their little camp but nothing anyone could find any significance with.  

 

The unknown man came at them first, going directly for Hinata. Hinata flew up into the air just barely missing his claws. This man wasn’t joking, and this fight wasn’t going to be a pretty one. Kageyama flew toward the man, on of his claws sinking into the mans shoulder. He was flung across the forest before he could even react and the man was chasing after Hinata again. Hinata wasn’t going to flee, if this man was dangerous they needed to protect their camp. He was going head to head with this man, his arms were stretched out before him, locking arms with the man.

 

“You’re too weak in this state. You haven’t unlocked your full potential, which is lucky for me.”

 

A wild smirk spread across the mans face, he pushed Hinata down and kicked him to the floor, the claws on his feet slashing Hinata’s chest as he went. Hinata cringed, not willing to alert anyone around them, this was their fight and he wasn’t going to let anyone else get hurt. He slammed hard into the ground, Kageyama immediately dashing to protect him.

 

“Hinata are you alright?”

“Just a scratch, I’ll be fine.”

 

Hinata got up, breathing heavy as blood started to drip down his feathers.

 

“You don’t look fine.”

“Let’s just finish this, it’s our fight.”

 

Kageyama just nodded and the two of them met the man in the air once more. Kageyama was stronger than Hinata but even he had trouble trying to fight the other man. He was once again flung towards the forest, this time into a tree with a loud thud. He crumpled in on himself, this man was strong and he wasn’t playing around. Hinata glanced at the place where Kageyama lay, wanting to go help him but knowing it would mean death for the both of them. He fought with the man a little longer, going toe to toe with him, throwing punches and kicks, trying to gain the upper ground. He lost his focus when he was Kageyama get up, leaving him wide open for an attack.

 

The man grabbed at one of his wings, pulling hard. Hinata screamed, he felt some of the feathers being pulled from him and it was a pain worse than anything you could imagine. He was brought up into his grip. The man's arm finding his way around Hinata’s throat as he began to choke him.

 

“Now now little birdy, I wonder what would happen if I pulled these feathers right here. I’m positive one of these feathers is the one I want. I think I would like to see both of you writhing in pain. Your death is the only thing I need but it would be so lovely to see you both suffer before I ended you.”

 

Hinata took in a breath, or what little he could with his windpipe being crushed.

 

“Please, leave Kageyama out of this. If it’s me you want then fine.”

“Hinata you idiot what are you saying?”

 

Hinata looked down to where Kageyama was struggling to get off the ground. The trip into the tree did a number on him and he was having issues trying to regain his balance. His eyes softened as they met Kageyama’s. This was awful, they had just really admitted their love for each other and he was already being taken away from him.

 

“You’re more important to the camp than I am. You’re stronger, braver, you don’t get attached to silly little things. You’re a warrior, and the camp needs you to protect them if the time comes.”

“Oh, what a touching little display. It really doesn’t matter what you want. I’m going to do things my way and first, I’m going to start by doing this.”

 

The man gripped some of the feathers around Hinata’s heart, pulling. Hinata screamed, thrashing about in the man’s arms. The pain he felt wasn’t like anything he thought he could ever feel. It burned, his body burned like his blood had been turned to fire. His eyesight had gone completely white. He felt a few of the feathers come loose, the man behind him laughed. He pulled harder and Hinata only served to scream louder.

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s pain, but on a much softer level. It wouldn’t be bad for him until that feather was pulled out completely, he had to stop this. Kageyama flew quickly up into the air, his claws outstretched, he was lucky that the man wasn’t paying attention to him. He sunk his claws into the mans back, right where his heart would be if he was in front of him, and twisted. The man screamed and let Hinata go, the latter falling straight into the forest floor. He didn’t really pay much heed to the man as he raced after Hinata’s crumpled form. He sat on his knees and pulled Hinata onto his legs, assessing the damage. He he deep cuts around his chest and arms. There where patches where feathers had been pulled out, he was bleeding. He was bleeding to much for it to be safe.

 

Above him he felt the other’s presence fade, too injured to do anything. Kageyama quickly changed back and carried Hinata getting on the horse and riding quickly to the camp.

 

“Hinata come on, you have to wake up. We’re going to be at the camp soon, I’ve disabled the man for now.”

 

Hinata didn’t respond, his breathing shallow as he continued to bleed. He was too weak to even transform back into his human form. This wasn’t looking good. When he breached the gate he yelled frantically for Suga, the man coming quickly along with what seemed like the entire camp at his feet. Suga’s eyes widened when he saw Hinata’s form on the horse, quickly calling for Kageyama to carry him into the infirmary for him. When Yachi ran in Kageyama was pushed out, leaving him standing in front of the door, his mind blank. The camp around him was absolutely silent, he felt blood drying on his arms but at this point he didn’t even care. Hinata was in there and he wasn’t sure if he was going to live or die.

 

A hand on his shoulder startled him, looking back he saw Daichi with a grave look on his face.

 

“Go wash up and get some rest. I’ll call a meeting for all the elders. This was clearly an unprovoked attack and we need to know what happened.”

 

Kageyama nodded numbly and went to the stream to wash the blood off of his arms. His mind was nowhere and everywhere as he walked back to their shelter, unknowingly falling into Hinata’s bed. Kageyama curled up and hugged Hinata’s pillow to his chest, sleep escaping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally learn who this mysterious assailant is. Though I'm sure many of you have figured it out already.
> 
> If you wanna drop me a line or something   
> Tumblr: flyhinatashoyo.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @flyvolleybirbs


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this chapter. Absolutely hate it. I tried to rewrite but this chapter is rather important and I couldn't find a something to replace it. So here you go. 
> 
> Also Ao3 is rebelling against me and I can't format this chapter like I want.

Kageyama sat at the back of the group of people, his mind set firmly on the boy still in the infirmary. Daichi had gotten Oikawa to call for all of the leaders of the clans to meet tonight. All of them were sitting around the fire with looks of confusion and concern. Nothing like this had happened in years, why would Daichi be calling an emergency meeting now? Daichi’s face was grim as he looked into the fire, trying to figure out how exactly to start this. He kept glancing back up at Kageyama, knowing this was going to be hard for him, but it was needed nonetheless. Finally just deciding to start it Daichi sighed and looked up. 

“I’ve called all of you here for a very important matter. Earlier today Kageyama brought back a severely injured Hinata. He’s still resting in the Infirmary with major wounds, it’s why this camp has been so silent if you’ve been wondering. I don’t even know what’s going on, I had Kageyama rest and he’s been in his shelter until just before all of you arrived.” 

Faces turned towards the him with a variety of looks, concern, anger, confusion. All he really wanted to do was to go into the infirmary and lie there until Hinata woke up, however long that took. But he knew he needed their help. When Daichi cleared his throat he sighed and stood up, walking to sit next to Daichi. 

“We were coming back from our trip to the village when we were attacked. The man was wearing a hood so I didn’t get a good look at his face first. He said that he wanted what Hinata took from him, something that he apparently didn’t take willingly. The he turned, he’s a Tengu as well.” 

There were audible gasps at this, even Daichi seemed surprised. As far as they new they were the only group of demons in the area for hundreds of miles. 

“He changed into something that looked similar to an eagle, then he attacked us. He knew that Hinata and I were together, how I don’t know. But he wanted to watch both of us suffer. We fought and in the end he had Hinata by his neck in the air choking him. He pulled several of the feathers out from the area around his heart, several giving way. I knew he was pulling the heart feather by Hinata’s reaction and the pain that I had started to feel. He had knocked me into a tree earlier, hard if I might add. I had just regained my balance and flew up and stuck my claws in his back and twisted, I didn’t want to let this man live but honestly I was more concerned about Hinata than him. I realized I probably should have just ended him then, but he was honestly really strong. I don’t know if I could have even if I tried. He flew away after that, he should be down for a while with a sizable hole in his back. But I honestly have no idea what exactly he’s after and why specifically it’s Hinata.” 

Somewhere along him going over the events his hand had found his way back up to his heart. They were given such a weakness for being so strong. The heart feather so aptly named was only ‘activated’ after they found their soul mate. If it was ripped out the other partner would feel pain unimaginable, and sometimes led to death. The other member usually spiraled into a deep depression and If they weren’t brought out of it would eventually kill themselves off. That was the one feather that never regrew. It was a sign that they had lost something more important to them than their lives. 

He tuned back in to here murmurs around the group. The leaders and their right hand men trying to figure out exactly what was going on. It took a while but Oikawa finally spoke up. 

“I think I know that man you’re talking about. His name is Ushijima Wakatoshi and he is insanely hungry for power. I met him before we settled in this forest. He kept going on about being the second strongest and that the power he deserved didn’t belong to him. He swore he was going to find this person. I just took it as stupid rambling. I’ve never heard of anything like this before. From what I know Tengu’s are only as strong as their body, it wouldn’t make sense for something special to happen.” 

Oikawa looked to Daichi and Bokuto to see if they knew anything about it. Both of them looked at Oikawa before each other with faces of disbelief. 

“I mean I guess it would explain why the shrimp looks a little different than the rest of us. He’s the only one who has any features from his human form develop into his Tengu form…. Daichi?” 

Daichi shrugged not really knowing what to say but speaking anyways. 

“I mean I see that making sense but he’s not any different than the rest of us.” 

Kageyama was looking into the fire when he remembered something that Ushijima had said. 

“Actually, I think I remember him saying something like ‘you haven’t woken your true power’ or some shit like that. I was still pretty dizzy from getting knocked back at the time so I might have misheard, but I mean it makes sense. But how would he wake this power and what exactly even is it?” 

That left the eight of them thinking, trying to figure out what it could mean but nothing was popping into any of their heads. Their thought process was interrupted by Suga calling for Kageyama. He quickly got up and went over to him. 

“Suga what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know. He was fine one minute and now… Kageyama I’m sorry.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, pushing by Suga to run to the infirmary. 

“Kageyama wait!” 

Suga was too exhausted to chase him. He felt and hand on his arm and he saw Daichi standing there, a solemn look on his eyes. He led him to the fire to sit next to him, Suga practically sagging in his arms. 

“Is something the matter with Hinata.”  
“Well that’s one way to put it I guess.”  
“Suga what do you mean?”  
“He stopped breathing.” 

Almost the instant Suga finished his sentence they heard a pained scream coming from the direction that Kageyama had run off too. A few heads poked out of their shelters, concerned looks on all of their faces. Daichi closed his eyes and held Suga as the other started to cry, losing a patient was one thing, but they quite literally just lost their sun. Daichi heared someone approach behind him, opening his eyes he saw Asahi standing there, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. 

“Asahi, I need you to get everyone gathered around here, leave Kageyama alone.” 

The taller man just nodded and went off to do what he was told, it didn’t take long for the eleven remaining members to gather around the fire where the leaders from the other clans were. Ukai and Takeda stood next to him, unsure of what was happening but both of them had a pretty good idea. 

“I really don’t want to have to say this after having such a great party a few days back, but Suga just informed me that Hinata is no longer with us. He stopped breathing a few minutes ago, and I’m sure you can guess who the scream came from.” 

Everyone’s faces dropped, even Tsukishima showed some sort of emotion other than smugness. The camp was silent until Takeda’s voice broke through. 

“We’ll have a vigil for him in a few days. I think it’s safe to assume that Kageyama is going to want some time to… adjust to this. I guess now this meeting that was called with for the leaders is a tad unnecessary. I would like to invite all of you though in a few days time. I’m sure Hinata would have wanted it that way.”

\-----

Kageyama was on his knees, hands clutching the bed, his breath coming in shallow waves. Hinata can’t have died, he can’t leave him alone like this, not after everything that they put themselves through. They had just really admitted everything to each other. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair at all. He let out another scream, this one more strained because of the lack of air in his lungs. 

He knows that everyone joked about Hinata being their sun, simply because he was so bubbly and he always smiled. But it honestly felt like the sun was sucked from his life. He was surrounded by darkness and it was suffocating. Kageyama couldn't get his lungs full. Every time he breathed it was like something was blocking its path. Though he started to feel like it might be a good option. Without Hinata here he was nothing. Hinata brought everything to him. He taught him how to smile and laugh. He was able to make friends around the camp because of the boy. Without him he was just an antisocial awkward prick who couldn't get a word out properly. Kageyama honestly felt like he was going to pass out until a felt a hand on his back tell him to take a breathe, a slow one. It pulled him back from the darkness that currently enclosed his life and he was able to finally get a breath in. 

When he remembered why exactly he was having this problem he shot up to his legs, a bad choice as he swayed, his blood not circulating correctly. A strong arm kept him steady. 

"Kageyama, please try to take a few more deep breaths. I know this is hard but you have to regain yourself." 

A different voice spoke from the one that was holding him steady. Finally his vision came back full force and he was staring and Hinatas body lying on the bed before him. Finally his brain started to work properly for the first time since seeing Hinata like this and tears started to pool in his eyes. He didn't realize he was even crying until arms wrapped themselves around him and he truly broke down. 

Daichi gave Suga a look, asking him to prepare some tea to calm down Kageyama. He just stood there with the younger boy in his arms, willing to do anything to comfort him in this moment. They hadn't seen Kageyama cry, not once in the forty years that he had been living with them. Even after he had told them that he was abandoned by his first clan, his face was always stoic, unless he was around Hinata. Hinata truly brought out the best in Kageyama and now Daichi was afraid that Kageyama was going to close up for good. He didn't seem like the type to do himself off because of this. Honestly he probably thought that Hinata's death was entirely his fault. He was the type of guy to live with the guilt for the rest of his life, letting it eat at him until his death. They didn't have to worry about Kageyama losing his life, but They did have to worry about Kageyama losing his soul. 

A few minutes later Suga came back with three mugs of tea. Daichi got Kageyama calmed down enough to sit him down and push the mug in his hands. A very stern order to drink it accompanying it. 

"I'm not going to ask any questions. I'm sure you don't feel like answering anything or honestly even listening to us... But we're going to have a vigil for him in a few days. We want to pay our respects separately before then so we're going to have to clean him up tomorrow. You can do what you like tonight, say your goodbyes. I will ask this one thing of you though. Do not go looking for revenge. I'm sure Hinata would say the exact same thing to you, we're he alive." 

Kageyama flinched at Daichi's last words. It still really hadn't sunk in that Hinata was dead. Hearing it so plainly was like a knife to his heart. He hated it. 

"I want to stay with him tonight."  
"Very well. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Tomorrow morning you're going to have to let go. He's just as munched loved by the rest of us as he is by you."

Kageyama nodded and looked down into his mug, he didn't want to say goodbye. It was always the hardest part. He felt Daichi and Suga get up, both of them took a moment at the door to look at him, Daichi speaking up once more. 

"If that mug is still full in the morning I'm going to punch you in the face."  
"Daichi!" 

Suga's voice echoed across the room, scolding the leader. He just shrugged and left Kageyama to himself. Bringing the mug to his lips he drank it in one gulp and went to curl up next to Hinata. For now, he just wanted to sleep by him once last time. 

Daichi and Suga walked by to the camp fire hand in hand. Both of them in their own thoughts. The other six leaders had left, wishing them a farewell and their condolences. Now there were fifteen people sitting around the campfire. All in their own state of mourning. 

"Tsukki are you okay?"  
"Shut up Yamaguchi."  
"Sorry Tsukki."

Tsukishima looked at the smaller boy next to him and sighed, pulling him in closer. 

"No, I'm sorry Tadashi."

Tsukishima kissed the top of Yamaguchi's head, sighing deeply. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this was going to happen. For has much smugness as he had shown Hinata he really wished that he could have been a little kinder. But it's always people's deaths that bring out the what if's and regrets. There wasn't any point in dwelling on it now. Yes, Tsukishima in fact not okay. But he would manage. Hinata brightened up his day just as much as anyone else's and he was going to miss the boy being around. 

He felt and heard Yamaguchi sniffle into his chest. He probably shared similar regrets. He was never mean to Hinata but he never tried to stop Tsukishims from insulting him other than saying things like you should be nicer or something to that effect. He always cheered on Hinata from the sidelines and always wished him well, but he never really interacted with him, and that's what he was probably most regretting right now. 

Asahi was doing much the same as Tsukishima was in the way of comforting Noya, except that Asahi himself was a blubbering mess right now too. Tanaka just stared at the sky, not really sure how to express what he was feeling right now. Yachi was probably crying the loudest. Hinata was much like a brother to her. Eventually they all started to make their way back to their shelters, soft goodbyes scattered through the few that could actually get a voice to come out of their throats. 

This was the worst night any of them had felt in forty years.  
\----

Kageyama woke up to an odd warmth at his side. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep next to a very, very cold Hinata. He sucked in a breath at that thought, Hinata was dead… He wasn’t going to get to see that smile anymore, or hear that laugh. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to take a few steadying breaths before getting up. Sitting up he groaned, he had been curled up all night and his body was protesting against him. Looking down he was surprised to see deep brown orbs smiling back up at him… 

Kageyama jumped back, his head hitting the wall as he cursed. A million things ran through his mind but the prominent one was ‘he’s alive.’ He should have done something, say something to him, but his first reaction was to literally vault over Hinata and run out of the room. He ran to the campfire where most everyone was sitting eating breakfast. Suga looked up, concerned. Kageyama looked much like a crazed man at the moment but he didn’t care. 

“Kageyama what’s wrong?” 

He stood there for a minute trying to get words out of his mouth, resembling something akin to a fish, until finally the two words he had been repeating in his head spilled out of his mouth.

“He’s alive.” 

Suga took a moment to register what was said, before placing his bowl down harshly and running to the infirmary with Kageyama in tow. He slammed the door open and saw the boy lying there, his eye’s open looking rather confused. 

“Oh my god, how are you alive? You… You shouldn’t be looking at me right now, you shouldn’t be breathing.”  
“Well sorry to burst your bubble Suga but I’m here, quite alive and in a hell of a lot of pain.” 

His voice came out scratchier than he would have liked. Probably the side affect of not using it for a while and being dead. Because Hinata, without a doubt in the world had died last night. 

“Oh that’s not what I meant. Listen I’ll explain it later, I need to get you some food.” 

Kageyama just stood there, not sure what to say or do. He wanted to do a million things ranging from crying, to screaming, to punching Hinata in the face for scaring him like that. Ultimately it all bubbled down to him kissing Hinata like there was no tomorrow. Pulling back he gently placed his head on Hinata’s chest. The other find purchase in his hair, gently playing with bundles he had in his hand. 

“Tobio, what happened?” 

Hinata felt Kageyama’s fist clench up around him, something really did happen last night and he was getting nervous. Kageyama lifted his head off of Hinata’s chest, sitting down next to him. 

“What Suga said was true. You, you really died last night, or something that seemed really close to it. When I came in here you weren’t breathing and you were cold as ice. It doesn’t make sense how you’re alive. Don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy, so fucking happy you’re alive, but it doesn’t make any sense either way. How is nothing wrong with you? How are you lying there staring at me?” 

The both of them were quiet for a moment, both turning over the thought in their mind.

“Are you okay?”  
“Shou should you really be asking that? It’s me who should be asking.”  
“No. If what you say is true, and I really died last night… Are you really okay?” 

Kageyama looked down at his hands, sighing and shaking his head. 

“No, no of course I’m not. I lost you last night. My light was taken from me. When I came in here and you really weren’t breathing, I just broke down. I really don’t remember all of what happened but I’m pretty sure I had a panic attack. Daichi and Suga came in and at some point I remember Daichi just holding me, and as much as I don’t wanna admit it I cried, a lot. Suga gave me some tea and then Daichi threatened me about finishing my tea.” 

Kageyama chuckled at that. Despite the fact that it was his fault that Hinata was like this, Daichi was still there for him. They all were, and it was comforting, at least a little. 

“How many people knew?”  
“At this point, everyone. We were having a meeting with the leaders of the other clans when Suga came with the news. They left and Takeda invited them to your vigil in a few days, since he figured you’d want it that way.” 

Hinata groaned. 

“Bokuto is going to kill me for scaring him like this.”  
“He’s not the only one.” 

Hinata chuckled and pulled Kageyama down, kissing him. 

“Well, I don’t know what happened last night but I’m alive. We’ll figure it out though.” 

Kageyama smiled and straddled Hinata, kissing him some more. 

“Please no promiscuous activities until Hinata is healed.” 

Kageyama shot up, his face burning bright red. Suga just chuckled and nudged him off of Hinata. 

“Come on Hinata, time to eat. Kageyama, Daichi wants to talk to you, and there’s food there for you. I know you didn’t eat dinner, I’ll let it slide this time but don’t do it again.”

Kageyama just nodded and kissed Hinata on the forehead, climbing off the bed and out to where Daichi was seated around the fire. Now one had seemed to have moved, just talking amongst themselves. 

“Here, eat.” 

Kageyama took the bowl and sat down next to him, practically shoving the food down his throat, he really was hungrier than he thought. 

“I might have an idea about what happened last night. Ukai and Takeda are trying to look into it as we speak. I’ve had Oikawa call the leaders again but I wanted to get your opinion on this first. It’s about Hinata’s ‘awakening’ or whatever it is. We think that he might not have actually ‘died’ but instead kind of left his body. It’s really hard to explain but this isn’t the first time we’ve heard of it. It’s not like he met with any entity, more like his body was going through a change and if is soul was there, it might have been damaged.”  
“Well whatever it is I sure as fuck don’t want it to happen again.”  
“I doubt it will, and we won’t know if that’s what actually happened until Hinata is able to change back into his Tengu form. Suga said that won’t before a while, he’s still pretty beat up and his bodies exhaustion is what ended up changing him back in the first place.” 

Kageyama nodded and looked around him, everyone’s eyes were locked onto the two of them.

“Did you tell everyone here already.”  
“Yeah they all know. The leaders are bringing their clans as well so we’re going to have quite a few people tonight. I suspect that when Ushijima finds out that Hinata awakened his true power or whatever he’s going to come back with a vengeance. From what Oikawa was saying last night, there isn’t anything he won’t do to get the power he wants.”  
\----  
That night Ukai and Takeda confirmed their suspicions. There were 31 people crammed in the small area around the fire pit, food in their bellies and eyes locked onto Daichi. When one clan got attacked it effected the others around them so now this was all their problem. Not to mention they all wanted to keep Hinata safe. For now, they didn’t have any clues to go on and nothing to really understand about the situation. All they could do for now was be on alert, any suspicious activity was to be directed to Daichi immediately. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Seijoh were on high alert, no one was going to get hurt again, and no one harmful was going to pass through this forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama looked down at the sheets and books spread across his bed. Ukai and Takeda had lent him their texts on the history of Tengu’s and things that related to what happened to Hinata. They had confirmed the suspicion that what happened last night was in fact Hinata’s awakening, but other then that they were still very, very confused on the matter. There wasn’t anything blatant that stated what his powers were going to be. They did learn though that each clan has someone who is in rank with Hinata and Ushijima.

 

They figured that Kenma was in rank because when he changed into his two-tailed form he had cat eyes, stereotypical cat eyes. The rest of them had all black eyes, so it was a safe assumption. Oikawa was probably in rank because he was the only one of the Yosei that could control other elements. His main element was water but could control others, not nearly as well as he can with water. It was much more limited. The Fukurodani clan was the one they could not figure out. None of them had special markings or abilities. Akaashi seemed to think it was Bokuto but there wasn’t a single clue pointing to that. Which was strange on it’s own because Hinata had markings and they were the same demon.

 

Running his hands through his hair Kageyama sighed and shuffled some papers around, putting the old leather bound book in front of him. It was the book that had all of the demon’s history written down in it. It was old and some pages were hard to decipher. It was all hand written by elders from previous generations. It seemed that when the ranked demons passed away their powers would just ‘float’ in space until it attached to someone. It wasn’t passed down through generations. The reason apparently was when the gods created the demons they didn’t want to have a monarchy like in the human lands. It seemed to have worked. Some demons didn’t find out about their power until they were much older and near death. Most found theirs young and would use it for either good or evil depending on the situation, but _nothing_ was written about what their powers were.

 

Kageyama could still hear the chatter from the people that had stayed awake. Most of them wanted to stay and talk to Hinata a little. Suga demanded that they stay quite in the infirmary and no more than three people at a time. It was well past midnight at this point so he figured that Nekoma and Fukurodani were going to spend the night. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, he had been pouring over these books for hours but nothing was jumping out at him. He needed to find it out so he could tell Hinata about this. He wanted to cheer him up some how. He knew the smaller boy was frustrated having to stay in the infirmary and not being able to walk around. He thrived off of movement and being bed ridden was horrible for him.

 

Not to mention Kageyama really just wanted to see Hinata. He hadn’t really had the chance to talk to him since this morning. It was apparently impossible for Hinata to get alone time. Opening his eyes he sat back up and continued to search through the papers. Reading them carefully trying to find anything that seemed out of place.

 

Several hours later he heard a knock on the wood outside of their shelter.

 

“A single candle doesn’t help you see very well in the dark. You’re going to hurt your eyes.”

 

Looking up he saw Takeda standing at their door, a small smile placed on his lips.

 

“I figured I’d still find you looking over those. Have you found anything that might help?”

“No I haven’t. I feel like I’m getting somewhere. Do you mind if I keep these a little while longer?”

“Sure, keep them as long as you would like. I just came to tell you to get some sleep. Sugawara would be furious with you right now if he knew you were still up.”

“And what would he say about you?”

 

Takeda chuckled softly and shook his head.

 

“Let’s just keep this a secret shall we.”

“Sure. Good night Takeda.”

“Good night. And don’t worry about this so much. We’ll find the answers we’re looking for. I promise.”

* * *

 

The next morning found Kageyama pouring over the papers some more as he sat around the fire. He didn’t bring it all with him, just some of the essentials. He would reread and reread paragraphs to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Making sure something wasn’t just hidden between the lines like there possible was. He had the history book in his lap, his finger picking gently on the back cover as he concentrated, his breakfast set aside getting cold.

 

“Kageyama if you don’t eat I’m going to shove the food down your throat.”

“Hmm yeah sure.”

 

A few snickers were heard around the fire, Kageyama clearly too engrossed in his reading to pay any attention to the person talking to him. Ukai just rolled his eyes and looked over to Suga.

 

“He’ll be your patient.”

 

Kageyama’s fingernail sunk into the back cover of the book, splitting it. His eyes widened for a second until he realized that it was intention. Closing it he turned it onto it’s front and pried open the rest of the back cover, a few folded pages sitting there snug. It was clear that this these pages were hidden for a reason.

 

Opening the first one he saw accounts of each of the ranked Tengu’s, who they were, what demon they belonged too, and what their powers were. His eyes raked carelessly over the lesser Tengu’s until he came to the page he was looking for. It was the most recent entry, dating back only a few hundred years.

 

_Name: Takanobu Aone_

_Age: 160_

_Cause of Death: Murder_

_Demon Race: Tengu_

_Powers: Much stronger in his human form that most demons. Becomes more like a Phoenix when transformed. His feathers burn without hurting him or the others in his clan. He looks much like a speeding fireball when flying. Cannot necessarily wield fire like Yosei. Only really has the ability to throw fire balls, doesn’t have very much control over fire otherwise. It seems that this is almost the same as other class 1 tengu. There have been no mutations or changes over the past few thousand years._

_Specifics on death: Was murdered to get his powers. The man made a contract with a Shinigami. They’re the one’s that take the power and send it off to the next body when it becomes available. It is an even exchange and you cannot get without giving. The murderer was cast out and later killed for his transgressions. If we had known this previously and was able to defeat the man Aone would have lived, and that’s a regret we all carry._

Kageyama dropped the book and hurried to the infirmary where Hinata still was, bursting open the door he nearly scared the boy sitting on the bed.

 

“I know what your powers are now! I found it in the back of this history book Ukai gave me. Apparently the man before you was also a Tengu. It said that when you change you turn more into a phoenix. You’re able to throw fireballs but not necessarily wield them like Iwazumi or Kyotani can.”

 

Hinata sat up, eyes wide staring at Kageyama.

 

“You mean I’m a fire bird now? Uwaaaaah that’s so cool. I’m a fire bird. But what about you, like what if I touch you won’t it hurt?”

“No it says that if you’re bonded with a clan then it won’t hurt the members in there. I have a feeling is more like you’re able to calm the fire to a warm touch and not a burn when you have control of it.”

“Oh that’s really awesome. This is going to be so much fun.”

 

Kageyama goes to sit on the edge of the bed, placing a hand over Hinatas.

 

“I also found out that Aone was murdered for his power. This is not the first time that people go after the most powerful of the demons. You’re too injured to fight, but I need to go find Ushijima. He’s still injured pretty badly so I think I could overpower him.”

“You absolutely are not going to go by yourself! I don’t care if he’s weakened it’s not your fight in the first place.”

“It is my fight, it’s my fight because It involves you. I can’t lose you again Hinata. I just can’t. If we can get him when he’s down then it would save us a lot of trouble in the end.”

“But you don’t know that! How are you even going to find him? And what if you do end up getting hurt? Kageyama you can’t do this. It’s practically a suicide mission.”

 

Kageyama’s hand found his way to Hinata’s chest, gently brushing over the bandages.

 

“The world doesn’t need the moon to live. As long as the sun is still alive, then the world can still get by.”

 

Kageyama got up and kissed Hinata before making his way to the door. Turning his head back he smiled, the smile missing his eyes.

 

“I love you Shou.”

 

Hinata watched as Kageyama opened the door and changed, flying off.

 

“Tobio! Tobio don’t do this! Tobio!”

 

Hinata clenched his fits and hit the bed in frustration, letting out a strangled yell. This was so stupid, This was so fucking stupid. Kageyama was going off by himself to get killed. Did he not care about himself at all? Why was he so thick headed? Why couldn’t he wait just a little longer so they could do this together?

 

Hinata pushed the blankets off the bed and got off, grunting as pain shot through his body. He didn’t care, he had to go get Kageyama back. He practically wobbled to the door, his chest was searing, he was sure he was opening the wounds back up but he didn’t care. The door opened right as he grabbed for the handle, coming face to face with Daichi and Ukai.

 

“Where did Kageyama go?”

“Where do you think?”

“And where are you going?”

“After him.”

 

Hinata shoved his way through the two men and changed, flying just above them, barely able to keep himself in the air.

 

“Hinata don’t fucking do this. You’re going to get yourself hurt even worse.”

“I don’t really care. Kageyama is practically going off on a suicide mission and he can’t go alone.”

“You’re doing the same thing!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not going to live if he doesn’t. You lose him you lose me and that’s final.”

 

Hinata turned and flew off, searching anywhere for the over grown crow. Daichi and Ukai watched as a bright, flaming orange bird flew off into the sky, looking much like he had a broken wing.

 

“We need to go after him Daichi. They’re both going to get themselves killed.”

“We need to at least bring Suga just incase he has to do any medical on the spot.”

 

They hurried back to the fire where the others were staring at them. Obviously having seen Hinata fly off.

 

“Why didn’t you stop him Daichi? Ukai? It’s bad enough that Kageyama when. Hinata’s not even fully healed. He’s not even going to make it to him.”

 

Suga was standing, fists clench and shaking. He was furious with the two. Furious that they would let an injured person go off like that. He was furious because they had the potential to lose Hinata again, and Kageyama for that matter. He stalked over to the two and swung at Daichi, the other catching his hand before it his his face. The two looked each other in the eye before wordlessly changing and going off to find the two idiot birds that left their flock. Ukai just shook his head and looked around.

 

“Akiteru keep watch out for them. The minute you see any of them call. The rest of you finish eating and go about your business. We have two stupid baby birds who think they can conquer the world. I can’t have the rest of you acting out like this.”

 

All of them just nodded their head and turned back to their food quietly. Ukai felt a hand on his lower back and a small presence beside him.

 

“Ittetsu I really didn’t think we would be fathers two a group of idiot birds.”

 

Takeda just chuckled and got on his toes to kiss the grumpy taller man.

 

“Keishin, it’s better than being two old men with no one to care for.”

 

Ukai just sighed beside him before taking his hand and leading them back to their shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole bunch happens in this chapter but it is important.   
> I've figured that there are going to be a total of eleven chapters in this fic including the epilogue. I'm not saying for sure because sometimes I like to go into way too much detail and split chapters but I'll try to keep it to the chapter count. So with that being said we're almost halfway through.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that we know exactly what Hinata's powers are. 
> 
> Tumblr: flyhinatashoyo.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @flyvolleybirbs 
> 
> scream at me if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've changed my mind with this story. I'm nearly done with it, so I'll just go ahead and try to make these next chapters something I'm proud of. When I finish it I'll go back and edit chapters so the story will change a little bit, but nothing extreme. From my outline there are literally like five chapters left. I can't say for sure that number is going to stay true to my outline but I'm trying to stick to it. I've done too much with this story to just end it all here. I'm sorry for my fickleness but I hope you all continue reading until the end. I love each and everyone of you that have supported me throughout this journey and I hope that you continue to support me throughout the rest.

Hinata kept losing height as he continued on through the sky. His vision was failing him, but he had to find Kageyama. This was quite literally a life or death situation and he wasn't going to let Kageyama do this by himself. Not that he would be any help, he'd probably be dead before he got there, but he had to persevere. Finally he caught a dash of black in the distance, he had found him.

 

“Kageyama!” 

 

The bird like figured wavered for a moment before continuing on. Behind him he heard the calls of his name. Slowing down he waited until the two behind him caught him.

 

“Hinata Shouyou, what in the absolute fuck do you think you're doing?”

“I'm going after the damned idiot.”

“Your off to your death.”

 

Hinata huffed and looked at Daichi, it was rare that he got this mad at him but he supposed it was well within his rights at this time. He faltered a little but felt arms come up to stabilize him.

 

“Hinata lets go back, Daichi will get Kageyama.”

 

Hinata shook his head and broke free from Suga’s grasp.

 

“I'm not going back until we have that thick headed idiot with us. I already told Daichi this, but if Kageyama dies then so will I.”

“You're being dramatic.”

“Fuck off!”

 

Hinata twirled around and looked at Suga in the eye’s his eyes showing a fire that the other two had never seen before.

 

“Like hell im being dramatic. You would do the same thing if Daichi were in Kageyama's position and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise. You two are probably the most likely out of all of us to do a fucking double suicide because one of you is about to die for whatever reason. I don't need either of you telling me what to do when you're just being hypocritical about this. I know you want me and Kageyama safe, I fucking want us safe too. The only way for that to happen is for me to go after him. _Alone._ He won't listen to you two on this matter, but he might listen to me. It's worth a shot at least. So I want you two to stay here, out of our way and let us handle this. I know I'm not doing so good right now. I can feel my wound opening back up, I've only got so long but it's a chance I'm willing to take. At least I know that if I'm the first to die Kageyama will live. He’ll live with the regret because that's the kind of fucked up guy he is. But all of you guys will be there for him through thick and thin. You'll eventually convince him that none of this was his fault and he’ll be able to live his life again. He went long enough without me, he should be able to go as long as his life is without me again.”

 

Hinata didn't wait for anything from the two leaders before turning around and flying towards the direction he last saw Kageyama. Suga and Daichi hung there in the air, both of them flabbergasted.

“I think it's fitting that he got the power, that he's a Phoenix.”

“Unfortunately Daichi I have to agree with you. I guess there really isn't any point in going after them. I'm afraid if we do Hinata will never forgive us.”

“Let's at least wait for them here. We should be able to see them flying back, you'll be able to tend to Hinata then.”

“I hope they’ll both be alright.”

* * *

 

Kageyama could smell the bastard from miles away. He was still injured, thank god. That meant if this turned into a fight then he might be able to overpower him. Unfortunately, the stupid flaming bird was flying behind him, he had to make this quick or Hinata might truly die on him. Landing on he ground he turned where the figure was leaning up against a tree. 

 

“I expected both of you.”

“You should expect your death.”

“Now now. No need to be rash. I only want his power.”

“You want his death! You were the one that killed the one before him weren't you, Aone? You’ve been alive for far too long and it's time for your life to finally come to an end.”

“You've been doing your research.”

“I've been doing what I need to, to keep Hinata safe.”

“Speaking of how is the boy? Surely I hope he’s not alive.”

“I'm doing as good as you are you jerk.”

 

Ushijima’s eyes widened as he sees Hinata’s form. To say he is pissed would be an understatement.

 

“How the fuck did a little worm like you gain control of your power. You didn’t know about it a week ago.”

“That’s because I almost died and the power saved me, so really I should be thanking you. Your actions the other day helped me along in the process. Though it did make mine and everyone’s lives around me a living hell, so no, I’m not going to thank you.”

 

Hinata leaned against Kageyama for support, his breath ragged.

 

“Hinata transform back, you’re taking up too much energy staying in this form.”

“But Kageyama.”

“Just do it. There’s nothing he can do in this state.”

 

Hinata just grumbled and changed back, stumbling a little. Kageyama’s arms caught him and pulled him against his chest, letting him face forward.

 

“Aww, what a cute display.”

“I want to fucking punch you so hard right now.”

“Why did you come find me anyways?”

“I want you to leave us alone. And if you don’t you’re going to have a hell of a problem on your hands. Hinata isn’t just loved by me. He’s loved by all of the clans around him. If you come after him again and your power isn’t that of a god then you are going to die, and I am going to love watching you suffer.”

“Wouldn’t you just love to kill me now.”

“What I wouldn’t give to do that. Unfortunately, I’ve got an idiot in front of me who’s about to bleed out, so my priority is him. Save yourself Ushijima. Don’t be an idiot.”

 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata and flew up, seething. God he wanted nothing more than to stick his hand through Ushijima’s chest and rip out his heart but he knew that would take to long. Despite the fact that the man was still injured Kageyama was sure he could put up a fight. And he didn’t want to fight him alone, it was still far too dangerous. If he managed to kill the previous guy, then who knows how quickly he could just kill him.

 

He hated being so weak against someone like him. He was still strong in his own right. He could put up a fight with just about anymore, but when he was thrown around much like a rag doll the first time, it didn’t bode well with him. He didn’t want to have to have Hinata there with him to defeat this guy, but it seems like that’s the only way that he’s going to die. His only concern now is making sure Hinata actually heals. He didn’t expect him to follow, though he wasn’t really surprised when he did. When Kageyama saw two other black birds in the distance he dropped lower, waving at the two.

 

“I’m glad to see you didn’t try to fight him.”

“Daichi you knew very well that if Hinata didn’t come after me I would have fought him.”

“And as angry as I am at him for that I’m thankful he did it.”

 

Daichi looked at Suga who nodded and pulled Hinata into his grasp.

 

“I’ll take him from here. He’s an idiot of course but he’ll live.”

“You know I can hear you.”

“And you know it’s true.”

 

Hinata groaned and leaned further into Suga who nodded his head towards the two males and flew off in the direction of camp. Kageyama and Daichi stayed in the air for a little longer, discussing a few things.

 

“What did you do exactly?”

“I told him to back off. I knew it was futile but it was worth a shot. He’s still injured but even if I had taken him on I know I wouldn’t have gotten off scot-free. I told him that there were more than just our clan looking after him and he would never get to him.”

“Well at least we know that we’ll probably have a little longer before he makes his move.”

“Yeah, I just wish I were stronger. Hinata wouldn’t be in this situation if I were.”

“Don’t you do that Kageyama. You’re one of the strongest we have. You can’t blame your abilities when Ushijima is clearly holding a power that might not be entirely his own.”

“Yeah I suppose.”

* * *

 

Ushijima walked further into the woods after Kageyama and Hinata had left him. He was furious. He didn’t realize that putting Hinata in a life or death situation would allow him to awake his power. He wouldn’t be able to destroy him by his own means anymore. Sighing he leaned against a tree and called for the Shinigami once more.

 

“What is it you want this time human?”

“I need your help.”

“You know we’re not allowed to interfere with human lives.”

“You’re not allowed to interfere by yourself. Having made the pact with me you can do whatever you want to whomever I chose.”

“You’ve studied us.”

“I needed to know what I was getting myself into.”

“Fair enough, what is it that you need?”

“I need a way to get inside Hinata’s head and have him kill himself. It’s probably the only way that I’m going to be able to get his powers.”

“I can’t interfere with him. His powers are too great for me; he’d figure out something is going on.”

“Then can you go through Kageyama instead?”

 

The Shinigami thought about it for a moment, his body swaying in the wind. Shinigami were honestly very terrifying creatures to deal with. Their entire body was cloaked in a gray cloth; their faces were nothing more than a black whole with eerie red dots signifying what Ushijima assumed were their eyes.

 

“I think I can do that. I can get inside his head and use his powers to confuse Hinata. It’s a long explanation but I’m sure that I’m able to do it. I would want to wait a few days before doing anything, I don’t want to them to think something was up, especially after your encounter today.”

 

“Hmm, that could probably work. When you do it I’ll create a distraction. Something so they wouldn’t notice when those two are gone or they’re too busy to go after them.”

“I think that would work perfectly. I should be able to stay in communication with you.”

 

Ushijima watched as the Shinigami disappear, a smug smile placed on his face. Sure he may not be able to kill those two himself, something he would enjoy very much, but at least he would soon have the power of the phoenix, a power that rightly belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to reach out to me I have a tumblr and a twitter. Please talk to me if you would like. I love knowing who's reading my story and if they honestly like it or have any constructive criticism for me. 
> 
> Tumblr - flyhinatashoyo.tumblr.com  
> Twitter- @flyvolleybirbs


End file.
